Love is friendship
by EmJe
Summary: "Hanya orang gila yang jatuh cinta pada orang bodoh. Dan orang idiot adalah orang bodoh yang membalas cinta orang gila. Intinya aku bodoh dan idiot, sedangkan kau adalah orang gilanya, Hehehe," sindir Sasuke dengan tawanya. "Kau ini tetap menyebalkan, masih saja mengataiku!" rajuk Sakura dengan memukul-mukulkan tangannya pada bidang dada Sasuke. "kau menyebalkan, Sasuke!"


**LOVE IS FRIENDSHIP**

**Disclaimer :**** Masashi Kishimoto (Pinjamkan karaktermu!)**

**Pair : SasuSaku, Naru-Hina**

**Warning : cerita yang agak sedikit membingungkan, disarankan dibawah bimbingan orang tua yah, sedikit abal dan akan banyak typo bertebaran dimana-mana.**

**Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort**

**Rated T semi M**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura, gadis manis yang sangat populer di kampusnya. Siapa yang tak mengenalnya? Semua pasti mengenalnya. Parasnya yang cantik membuat para pria menyukainya.

Hei, kalian tahu? Siapa sahabat Sakura? Seorang pria dengan mata _onyx_-nya, tentu ia pun tak kalah populer dengan sahabatnya itu. Yap, benar sekali, dialah Uciha Sasuke. Mereka adalah sahabat baik, di mana ada Sakura pasti ada Sasuke, hingga itupun yang menyebabkan tak ada lelaki yang berani mendekati Sakura untuk menjadikan gadis itu sebagai pacarnya.

"Sasukeeee-kuuunnn.." panggil Sakura dengan nada manjanya, menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sebuah Coffee Shop dengan nuansa coklatnya.

"Hn." hanya itu balasan Sasuke yang kini tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

"Kau ini jangan sok cool depanku, menyebalkan!" ucap Sakura sambil menginjak kaki Sasuke sebelum akhirnya ia duduk di hadapan Sasuke.

"Ah, sakit tau!" sewot Sasuke dengan menahan rasa sakit di kakinya itu.

"Habis- kau itu menyebalkan, Sa-su-ke-kun!" Sakura pun membuang wajahnya dari tatapan bingung Sasuke.

"Iyah nona manis, sebentar aku selesaikan tugasku dulu yah," jawab Sasuke dengan senyuman.

"I-iya..," gugup Sakura.

Sasuke masih fokus terhadap tugasnya itu, ia pun tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi mata _emerald_ milik gadis berambut merah muda pucat itu menatapnya, yah Sakura menatap Sasuke, menatapnya dengan perasaan yang tak wajar sebagai seorang sahabat.

Sakura tahu, ia tak aman kalau terus-terusan berada di sini, dia tak mau Sasuke menyadari perasaan Sakura kepadanya. Sakura harus menjaga hubungan persahabatannya dengan pemuda yang selama ini selalu ada bersamanya.

"Um, Sasuke, aku harus pergi, aku buru-buru sudah a-ada urusan, iyah u-urusan dengan Karin. A-aku pergi dulu yah, sampai jumpa nanti," jelas Sakura dengan nada gugup dan terbata-batanya itu.

Baru mau melangkah meninggalkan mejanya, Sakura terkejut. Karena tangan Sasuke menahan lengan Sakura.

"…" Sakura terdiam.

"Jangan pergi, aku masih ingin bersamamu," ujar Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan lembut.

"..." Sakura masih terdiam, ia masih mencerna maksud kalimat Sasuke itu.

"Sakura," kini Sasuke berdiri di hadapan gadis yang tengah menutupi kepanikannya itu.

"…" Sakura masih berdegup kencang.

"Sakura, aku ingin bersama mu, tidak hanya sebagai sahabatmu, tapi juga sebagai kekasihmu, aku menyukaimu Sakura. Ini bukan tawaran, atau pernyataan. Tapi ini perintah," ungkapnya.

"Bo-bodoh!" hanya itu jawaban Sakura dengan senyum, Sasuke pun tahu maksudnya, bahwa gadis ini, gadis yang sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya ini mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapnya.

"Hanya orang gila yang jatuh cinta pada orang bodoh. Dan orang idiot adalah orang bodoh yang membalas cinta orang gila. Intinya aku bodoh dan idiot, sedangkan kau adalah orang gilanya, Hehehe," sindir Sasuke dengan tawanya.

"Kau ini tetap menyebalkan, masih saja mengataiku!" rajuk Sakura dengan memukul-mukulkan tangannya pada bidang dada Sasuke. "kau menyebalkan, Sasuke!" lanjut Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura," Sasuke pun mendekap erat tubuh Sakura yang rapuh itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu," ulang Sasuke.

"Aku pun mencintaimu, bodoh," jawab Sakura dengan pipi yang kini sudah berlinang air mata, Sakura tahu bahwa ia sangat bahagia saat ini.

Cinta pertamanya, cintanya terhadap Sasuke yang merupakan sahabatnya kini tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Perasaan lega menyergap hati Sakura, ingin rasanya mengehentikan waktu, agar ia bisa merasakan lebih lama dalam dekapan hangat Sasuke.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya.

_'Baby life was good to me. But you just made it better. I love the way you stand by me__…'_

Suara ringtone Sakura pun berdering terus menerus disamping tempat tidurnya, dengan posisi yang masih tengkurep, dia meraba tempat tidurnya itu, mencari dimana hp nya berada, dan…

**Klik~**

Hp berbentuk flip itu terbuka.

"Ngh~ hallo," ucap Sakura.

"Pagi, nona pemalas. Aku sudah lama berdiri depan apartemenmu, lekas buka-kan pintu untuk ku,"

1 detik.

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a… Sasukeeeeee," teriak Sakura yang telah menyadari bahwa kekasihnya kini tengah berada di depan pintu apartemennya itu, ia pun panik.

"Heh, pelankan teriakanmu. Sakura cepat buka-kan pintunya," ucap Sasuke yang masih berada dalam sambungan telfon.

Sakura pun berlari ke arah pintu, ia tak peduli bahwa rambutnya itu masih berantakan.

"Pagi, Sakura Chan," sapa sosok lelaki tampan dengan rambut _raven_-nya itu sambil mengecup bibir Sakura.

"Sasuke! Harusnya kau bilang dulu kalau mau menemuiku!" sewot Sakura yang malu karena dirinya masih berantakan depan kekasihnya.

"Cerewet, cepat mandi. Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," ujar Sasuke yang kini memasuki apartemen Sakura.

"Iya, aku mandi dulu. Kau tunggulah di sini bakka,"

"Hn,"

Meski mereka berdua sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih tapi sikap mereka masih sama seperti saat mereka menjadi sahabat. Hanya saja, kini Sasuke selalu menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sebagai tanda kemenangan bahwa kini Sakura sudah menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

"Wuaaaaaaaaaahhhhh, Sasuke-kun, terimakasih," ucap Sakura dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"Hn, kau suka?" Tanya Sasuke yang berada di samping gadisnya.

"Tentuuuuu. Aku sukaaaa, Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke tempat yang sangat suka Sasuke kunjungi, yah ini adalah pantai. Sangat Indah, udara yang sejuk, dan langit yang cerah. Sakura menyukainya hingga ia tak henti menyerang ombak di bibir pantai.

Sasuke hanya duduk di pasir, mengawasi gadisnya yang kini tengah asik bermain air di pantai. Dia sangat menyukai senyum Sakura, dia pun tak ingin membuat Sakura bersedih. Dia ingin menjaga wanita yang ia cintainya dengan semampunya. Hanya itu keinginan Sasuke.

"Sasukeeeee," teriak Sakura, yang sontak membuat panik Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke was-was yang langsung berlari menghampiri Sakura.

"Hiks, Sasuke," isak Sakura.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang pundak gadisnya itu.

"Hiks.. Sasuke-_kun_ ayo kita main air," jawab polos Sakura dengan anggukan kecil.

"HAH? Kau memanggilku dengan isak tangismu itu hanya untuk mengajakku bermain air? Dan kau tak terluka? Sakuraaaaaaa," sewot Sasuke yang sedari tadi salah mengartikan maksud Sakura. Yah Sasuke hanya merasa panik, tak ingin wanita yang ia sayangi itu terluka.

"Apa aku salah? Kenapa kau marah-marah," tanya Sakura polos.

"Hn," Sasuke berbalik badan dan hampir melangkah tiba-tiba…

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun," Sakura memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Hn,"

"Jangan marah lagi. Aku tak mau melihatmu marah," Sakura mempererat dekapnnya.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil membalikkan badannya itu. Kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Ng~" mereka saling bertatapan.

"Aku bukannya marah padamu. Aku hanya khawatir. Aku takut kau kenapa-napa. Aku tak mau kau sampai terluka. Aku menyayangimu Sakura," jelas Sasuke sambil mengusap pipi halus Sakura.

"Ma-Maaf. Maafkan aku, Sasuke," ucap Sakura dengan nada sesal.

Sasuke hanya mendekapnya erat seolah tak mau melepaskan tubuh wanita yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, sosok gadis cantik berambut pendek dengan parasnya yang kalem, tengah duduk bersama sahabatnya yang tak kalah cantik itu, mereka adalah Hinata dan Ino.

Hinata yang merupakan adik tiri Sasuke masih duduk di bangku SMA, bersama sahabatnya Ino.

"Hinata, pulang nanti apa kau dijemput kakakmu lagi?" tanya Ino sambil mendudukan dirinya di atas meja Hinata.

"Umm, tidak. Aku pulang naik kereta saja," jawab Hinata dengan lembut.

"Tumben kakakmu yang _overprotectif_ itu tidak menjemputmu," Ino heran.

"Ahaha. Kakak sedang bersama pacarnya. Aku bisa pulang sendiri,"

"Hah? Kakakmu yang angkuh dan sok _cool _itu sudah punya pacar? Apa ada yang mau dengan pria seperti itu. Ckck,"

"Ah, Ino. Kau jahat sekali. Hahaha. Sasuke-_nii _orang yang sangat baik kok. Dia _overprotektif _karena dia menyayangiku," jawab Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ya-ya-ya. Kalau begitu nanti pulang bersamaku saja. Neji akan menjemputku nanti,"

"…" Hinata tak mendengarkan ucapan Ino barusan, matanya mengarah ke luar jendela. Ada sosok pria berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang latihan karate di sana. Hinata memandanginya. Dan terus memandanginya.

Kelas Hinata dan Ino berada di lantai dua, dan mereka memilih duduk di dekat jendela. Yah dengan alasan kalau kau boring dengan pelajarannya kau bisa menjelajahkan mata di luar sana.

Ino mengikuti arah mata Hinata, Ino pun mengarah ke pria yang sedari tadi dipandangi sahabatnya ini. Ada Naruto di sana. Gadis itu pun tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini sudah lama menyukai Naruto. Pria yang juga popular dan ramah itu.

"Kau masih menyukainya, Hinata?" tanya Ino yang masih ikut memandangi pria di luar jendela itu.

Hinata kaget. Mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Ino.

"Ah, ti-tidak. Aku tidak menyukai Naruto," gugup Hinata.

"Aku tidak menyebut nama Naruto tadi," jawab Ino dengan senyum menggoda melirik sahabat yang kini sudah merona hebat.

"Ino, aku mohon rahasiakan ini," pinta Hinata.

"Dear, kau sudah memendam perasaan suka-mu ini selama 3 tahun, apa kau masih terus memendamnya? Sampai kapan? Tidak kah kau tersiksa dengan perasaanmu itu?" tanya Ino.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Aku belum ada keberanian. Naruto sangat popular, banyak gadis di sekolah ini yang tertarik padanya. A-aku tak bisa bersaing dengan mereka," ujar Hinata dengan nada miris.

"Percayakan semua ini padaku," ucap Ino meyakinkan Hinata.

"Ng~" Hinata bingung dengan apa yang akan direncanakan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Di halaman sekolah, masih terlihat Naruto yang sedang latihan karate, tiba-tiba..

"Narutoooo," sapa Ino yang datang bersama Hinata.

"Ino? Tumben sekali kau menyapaku. Hehehe," heran Naruto. "Hai, Hinata," lanjutnya menyadari keberadaan Hinata di samping Ino.

"Hai, Naruto-_kun,"_ jawab Hinata.

"Oya, Hinata. Tadi Sasuke menghubungiku. Dia bilang aku harus mengantarmu pulang hari ini. Karena dia masih ada urusan katanya,"

"Sasuke-_Nii_?"

"Yap. Kau mau pulang bersamaku?" ajak Naruto.

"Tentu. Hinata pasti akan pulang bersamamu. Ya kan Hinata?" serobot Ino sambil memberi kode pada Hinata.

"I-Iya. Aku akan pulang bersamamu, Naruto-_Kun_,"

Kalian tahu? Tempat tinggal Naruto dan Hinata itu berdekatan, satu arah. Naruto juga merupakan teman Sasuke sejak kecil, meski umur mereka berbeda 2 tahun, tapi Naruto bisa menyeimbangkan pola pikir Sasuke yang kini sudah masuk perguruan tinggi. Tak heran kalau Sasuke dan Naruto begitu dekat dan akrab, hingga Sasuke mempercayai adiknya ini pada Naruto.

Hinata baru pindah ke Jepang sejak 3 tahun silam. Sebelumnya ia tinggal bersama ayahnya di London. Tetapi, sejak Itachi, kakak kandung Sasuke meninggal, Hinata pindah untuk tinggal bersama Sasuke. Meski mereka bukan saudara kandung, tapi Hinata sangat menyayangi kakak yang selalu melindunginya ini. Begitupun Sasuke.

Hatake Kakashi, adalah ayah mereka. Ibu Sasuke meninggal saat Sasuke berumur 5 tahun. Ayahnya menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita yang merupakan ibu dari Hinata. Tiga tahun yang lalu Itachi mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya. Untuk itulah, Kakashi membiarkan putrinya itu untuk ikut bersama Sasuke. Ia pun sering mengunjungi anak-anaknya di saat senggang.

.

.

.

Malam hari di apartemen Sakura.

"Makanan sudah siiiiaaaappp Sasuke-_kun_," saut Sakura sembari menata masakannya di ruang makan.

"Hn," Sasuke beranjak dari sofa, lalu menghampiri tubuh wanita yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam itu. Sasuke mendekap tubuh Sakura dari belakang. Dengan manja ia membenamkan kepalanya di pundak gadisnya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu, makanlah Sasuke-_kun,"_

"Kau calon istri yang baik Sakura," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Sasuke pun melepas dekapannya, lalu duduk di meja makan dan menyantap masakan buatan kekasihnya itu.

"Enak?"

"Tentu," jawab Sasuke dengan senyum yang lugu. Itu membuatnya sangat terlihat tampan. Sasuke nampak seperti anak kecil yang manja terhadap ibunya.

Raut muka Sasuke berubah datar. Hening.

"Ada apa? Apa _soup_-nya terlalu asin?" tanya Sakura was-was.

"Hn. Tidak,"

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya lupa bagaimana rasanya masakan ibu," jawab Sasuke lirih.

"Sasuke," hati Sakura agak sakit mendengar orang yang dikasihinya ternyata menyimpan duka yang mendalam. "Apa kau merindukan ibumu?" lanjut Sakura.

"…" Sasuke terdiam. Lalu tersenyum miris.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Sakura mendekap Sasuke, Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke merasa kesepian, ia begitu merindukan sosok ibunya.

"Menangislah" pinta Sakura.

"Aku ini lelaki, mana mungkin menangis. Hahaha," jawab Sasuke dengan tawa yang sedikit lirih terdengar.

"Menangislah," ulang Sakura. Masih mendekap Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

"…" Sasuke terdiam, ia masih terdiam. Namun, air matanya mulai mengalir. Air mata yang selama ini ia simpan akhirnya mengalir depan gadisnya. Sasuke menangis dalam diam. Sasuke begitu merindukan ibunya. Tubuhnya terlihat bergetar menahan isaknya agar tak bersuara. Sasuke sangat kehilangan ibunya.

Hening.

"Ibu-mu pasti bahagia di surga, Sasuke. Dia pun pasti merindukanmu. Aku tidak hanya ingin menjadi kekasihmu saja. Tetapi aku juga ingin menjadi sosok sahabat dan ibu bagimu, Sasuke," ucap Sakura menenangkan Sasuke.

"…" bisa terlihat Sasuke mulai menahan isaknya. Ia merasa ucapan Sakura sangat membuatnya terharu. Dan ia sadar, Sakura sangat berarti bagi dirinya, bagi hidupnya, dan bagi masa depannya.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Ia langsung mendekap erat tubuh gadis berambut _Soft Pink_ itu.

"Terimakasih, Sakura. Terimakasih," nada Sasuke bergetar akibat menangis. "Aku sangat menyayangimu," lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku juga Sasuke," Sakura melepaskan dekapan Sasuke. Dia langsung menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi pemuda yang sudah basah itu dengan tangannya yang lembut. Meletakan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke.

Mereka saling tatap.

Hening.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Ia mencium lembut bibir Sakura. Sakura pun mnyukainya. Ciuman pun berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Lidah Sasuke mulai menerobos bibir Sakura, seolah memintanya untuk membuka mulutnya. Sakura belum terbiasa dengan gaya ciuman menggunakan lidah. Ia pun tak segan membuka mulutnya. Lidah Sasuke mulai memasuki mulut Sakura. Lama. Mereka saling bertautan lidah.

Nafas mereka berubah menjadi panas.

Mereka melepaskan mulai mencium pipi Sakura. Lalu mencium daun telinga Sakura. Dan itu membuat Sakura mendesah.

"Sssssshhhhh, Sasuke, Ahhhh~" desah Sakura geli.

Sasuke melanjutkan ciuman nakalnya itu. Kini bibir Sasuke sedang menjelajahi leher Sakura yang beraroma _parfume strawberry_. Manis. Membuat Sasuke bergairah untuk menjilat dan menggigitnya. Sakura geli dengan perlakuan kekasihnya itu.

"Aaaaahhh~, Sasuke. Hentikan," desah Sakura lagi.

Sasuke tak mendengarkan permintaan Sakura. Bibirnya kini mendarat di belahan bukit Sakura yang sudah terlihat. Karena kancingnya sudah terlepas oleh tangan jahil Sasuke.

Kini, kemeja Sakura sudah terbuka. Hanya terlihat Bra warna hitam yang membuat Sakura nampak begitu _sexy._ Mata Sasuke pun mulai bergairah melihat dada Sakura yang padat berisi. Tak segan, Sasuke memijit-mijit dada kanan Sakura, dan melumat dada kirinya. Bergantian.

"Sssssshhh. Sasuke," desah Sakura geli masih dalam perlakuan nakal Sasuke.

"Hahahaha. Kau ini lucu sekali Sakura," menghentikan aksinya sambil menepuk kepala Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum.

"KAU INI MENYEBALKAN SASUKE!" bentak Sakura yang marah karena Sasuke menertawainya. Sakura merona hebat.

Sasuke lalu mengancingi kembali baju Sakura. Merapihkannya. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kita tidak akan melakukannya sekarang, sayang. Tunggu kalau kita sudah sah menjadi suami istri. Barulah saat itu aku akan menjelajah tiap jengkal tubuhmu," kecup pipi Sakura yang masih merona.

"Ng~ Sasuke, kau menggodaku yah!" sewot Sakura.

"Hahaha. Tanpa ku goda pun kau sudah tergoda kan?" timpal Sasuke.

"Bo-bodoh!" bentak Sakura yang merasa malu.

"Kau masih terlihat cantik bahkan saat sedang marah Sakura," goda Sasuke.

"Dasar bodoh. Pulang sana! Kau tega membiarkan adikmu di rumah seorang sendiri,"

"Astaga. Lupa! Oke aku pulang dulu. Sampai ketemu besok Sakura-Chan," pamit Sasuke sembari mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir gadisnya.

Sakura memandangi punggung Sasuke yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya. Sambil tersenyum mengulang ingatannya tentang perlakuan nakal Sasuke tadi.

.

.

.

**To be continued aja deh wkkwkwk~**

**Jujur nih yah, gue berat banget publish fanfict ini. Sebenernya ini project collab ku dengan seorang author (yang kini sudah menjadi mantanku). Tapi 1 bulan lebih dia tak ada kabar, Dia di Malaysia, dan aku di Indonesia. Sulit buat berkomunikasi. Kita lost contact. Aku tak tau apakah dia masih mencintaiku atau tidak. Tapi Maaf yah, project collab nya aku publish tanpa mu :') #curcol.**

**Didedikasikan buat my-ex, :'p Shaun hahaha X'D**

**Happy Reading, Please review.**

**Mungkin aku gak bisa update kilat. Buat nulisnya sangat berat. Perih Hahaha **

**Warm regards,**

**EmJe XD**


End file.
